Sorry, I'm just in love with you
by Matcha Bars
Summary: [1/2] Junhui mengurungkan niatnya untuk bunuh diri hanya karena seorang Kim Mingyu. -Selagi ia masih dapat berlari, ia akan terus berlari mengejar pemuda yang telah mencuri perhatiannya. Dan kalau pun ia harus terjatuh, ia hanya akan jatuh ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu.- JunGyu! GyuJun! Slight!Meanie SVT! Seventeen! Minghao as a super protective best friend!


**Sorry, I'm just in love with you**

 **-part 1/2-**

Hidup terasa tidak memiliki arti lagi ketika seorang dokter telah membatasi umurmu. Untuk apa melanjutkan hidup, jika apapun yang kau kerjakan, semuanya akan berakhir sia-sia direnggut oleh kematian. Bukankah mempercepat kematian lebih baik adanya, ketimbang harus merasakan sakit di sepanjang sisa waktu yang kau punya?

Junhui pikir begitu. Dan itulah alasan mengapa pemuda itu kini memutuskan untuk berdiri di pinggir atap rumah sakit. Tidak memedulikan Minghao – sahabat seperantauan dari Cina – yang berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya. Menyuruhnya untuk mengurungkan niat, karena Minghao tidak akan sanggup melihat Junhui tergeletak dengan darah membaluri. Junhui tetap tidak merubah keputusannya.

"Jun, jangan seperti ini! Ayo kita kembali ke kamarmu. Kita bisa membicarakannya dengan dokter baik-baik. Aku tahu hatimu terluka, tapi hatiku juga terluka, Jun. Jadi, jangan membuatnya lebih parah lagi dengan melompat terjun dari situ."

Yang diajak bicara diam saja. Membantah semua pernyataan itu dengan hati yang bimbang, sebelum berkata datar, "Aku tidak memintamu untuk melihatnya, Hao. Pergi saja dari sini."

Minghao berdecak. Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu ingin sekali menarik lengan sahabatnya, lalu menyeretnya kembali ke kamar. Tapi, apa daya. Semakin ia melangkah mendekat, semakin pula sahabatnya itu mendekat ke bibir.

"Jun, dengarkan aku sekali ini saja, oke? Kumohon…"

Sahabatnya itu menggeleng pelan, justru merentangkan kedua tangan sebagai bukti bahwa keputusannya telah final.

Minghao membelalakkan mata. "JUN–"

Mighao tidak siap. Minghao tidak bisa melihat sahabatnya mati dengan cara seperti ini. Jika Jun benar-benar melompat, Minghao tidak akan dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri seumur hidup.

Oh, atau mungkin Minghao terlalu berlebihan?

Bukannya ingin Junhui cepat mati atau apa, namun Minghao telah menunggu hampir lebih dari satu menit dan Junhui masih belum menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda akan melompat. Pemuda berseragam pasien itu malah menurunkan tangannya, lantas berbalik. Memberikan izin untuk Minghao melepaskan napas yang tanpa sadar telah ia tahan entah sejak kapan.

"Aku tidak ingin mati sekarang, Hao." Kata Jun sambil tersenyum.

Terkejut pasti dengan perubahan sikap Jun yang begitu tiba-tiba, tetapi ini lebih baik daripada harus meraung menangisi kematian sahabatnya.

Minghao tersenyum haru. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya, Jun. Kemarilah…" Ia kemudian merentangkan tangan dengan mata terpejam, bersiap menangkap Junhui yang berlari ke arahnya. Namun, tubuh Jun tak juga terasa. Hingga Minghao membuka matanya kembali, untuk mendapati Jun yang telah berlari jauh melewati dirinya.

"Jun! Hey, Jun!" Minghao terpaksa ikut berlari mengejar Jun. Menuruni tangga cepat-cepat, seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Jun di depannya. "Jun, jangan berlari! Kau lupa dokter bilang otot-ototmu tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik. Nanti kau bisa jatuh."

Junhui tidak peduli. Selagi ia masih dapat berlari, ia akan terus berlari mengejar pemuda yang telah mencuri perhatiannya. Dan kalau pun ia harus terjatuh, ia hanya akan jatuh ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

Untuk beberapa saat, rencananya berjalan dengan sempurna. Junhui tersenyum, lantas mengangkat kepala demi memeriksa wajah pemuda yang telah menahan tubuhnya ketika ia tersandung. Wajah tampan dengan warna kulit sedikit gelap menyambutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda tampan itu mengerutkan dahi. Terlihat khawatir dan kebingungan di waktu yang sama. Bagaimana tidak, jika seseorang yang baru saja terjatuh di hadapanmu bukannya mengaduh, justru menatapmu dalam dan tersenyum? Ia buru-buru memeriksa tulisan pada rumah sakit untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah rumah sakit jiwa. Dan, memang bukan.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang pasien. Bagaimana bisa sampai berada disini?" Pemuda itu bertanya setelah membantu Junhui untuk berdiri dengan benar.

Junhui menyengir. "Aku… tadi aku hanya merasa bosan dan ingin jalan-jalan. Tapi sepertinya aku tersesat." Melihat Minghao yang berjalan mendekatinya, Junhui buru-buru memberikan kode untuk tidak mendekat. Minghao terpaksa bersembunyi di balik sebuah tiang, namun tetap mengawasi. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan sahabatnya yang sedang sakit bersama orang asing.

"Begitukah?" Pemuda itu diyakinkan dengan sebuah anggukan dari Jun. "Mmm… kurasa aku bisa membantumu kembali ke kamar."

Junhui tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Bahkan di sepanjang jalan menuju meja resepsionis juga. Terlebih, pemuda itu terus merangkulnya tanpa berniat melepaskan.

"Bisa beritahu dimana kamar rawat pasien dengan nama…" Pemuda itu melirik Junhui.

Junhui buru-buru menyahut. "Ah, Wen Junhui."

"…dengan nama Wen Junhui?"

Salah satu suster di balik meja resepsionis memeriksa daftar pasien yang dirawat, sebelum menyebutkan, "Kamar rawat nomor 088. Ada di lantai dua, lorong pertama di sebelah kanan."

Pemuda itu mengucapkan terima kasih, dan mengajak Junhui untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Junhui memaksakan sebuah senyum. Berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya akan keberadaan Minghao di balik tanaman yang mungkin saja dapat diketahui. Beruntung pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya, karena Minghao kentara sekali.

"Kamarmu ternyata tidak sulit untuk ditemukan." Komentar pemuda itu setelah berhasil menemukan sebuah kamar yang diyakini sebagai kamar rawat Junhui. Ia memutar kenop pintu.

Junhui telah ketakutan setengah mati, bila saja kepura-puraannya akan ketidaktahuan letak kamar rawatnya sendiri itu diketahui. Namun sepertinya tidak, karena pemuda itu tidak marah-marah ataupun meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu justru membantunya naik ke atas bangsal dan menyelimutinya.

"Terima kasih." Kata Junhui tulus.

"Tidak masalah."

Bahagianya lagi, pemuda itu tidak langsung pergi. Ia masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk memperhatikan sekeliling kamar, sebelum bertanya, "Dimana keluargamu? Apa kau sendirian saja disini?"

"Keluargaku semuanya berada di Cina. Aku disini hanya berdua saja bersama sahabatku, tapi sepertinya dia sedang pergi."

Junhui sungguh tidak berbohong, kecuali untuk kalimat yang terakhir.

"Pantas saja kau merasa bosan, ya. Kau pasti sangat kesepian." Pemuda itu memberikan pandangan prihatin. Dan, Junhui membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk dengan memasang tampang menyedihkan.

"Ah, kurasa aku bisa menemanimu disini!"

"Sungguh?" Junhui membalas terlalu cepat.

Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. "Sungguh. Tapi, sepertinya tidak hari ini, karena masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Bagaimana jika besok?"

Junhui setuju. "Ya, tidak masalah." Ia masih dapat menunggu sampai besok. Setidaknya penyakit ini masih akan membiarkannya hidup sampai tiga bulan ke depan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok ya, Junhui?"

"Eh, eh, tunggu!" Setelah namanya disebut, Junhui baru sadar bahwa ia masih belum mengetahui nama pemuda itu. "Namamu siapa?" Tanyanya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Mingyu. Kim Mingyu." Ia melambai, dan detik berikutnya menghilang di balik daun pintu.

Digantikan dengan Minghao yang memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah yang tidak santai.

Junhui baru saja ingin menikmati ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perut, dan Minghao menginterupsinya dengan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Apa-apaan itu Wen Junhui?"

"Apa-apaan apanya?" Junhui menyahut dengan polos.

"Kau membiarkan orang asing mengantarkanmu ke kamar. Dia bisa saja menyembunyikan belati di balik punggungnya."

Junhui memutar bola mata. Bosan dengan pemikiran sahabatnya yang selalu saja berlebihan.

"Aku masih baik-baik saja, Hao. Itu berarti dia pemuda yang baik."

Ya, itu memang adalah hal penting yang dapat disyukuri untuk waktu sekarang. Namun, sebetulnya ada hal yang lebih penting lagi dari itu. Junhui membiarkan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Tidak, Junhui yang mengundangnya untuk masuk.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kenapa membiarkannya kembali lagi kesini besok?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Minghao memijit pelipis. Junhui tahu benar apa maksud Minghao, namun tetap bersikap keras kepala. Saat-saat seperti ini selalu membuat kepala Minghao pening.

"Jun, kau tahu kan, kondisimu itu–"

"Iya, aku tahu!" Sergah Junhui kemudian. "Aku tahu aku akan segera mati! Aku tahu dengan menjadi egois hanya akan menambah jumlah orang yang menangis di hari kematianku!" Mata Junhui kini terlihat berair, dan Minghao menjadi merasa bersalah karenanya. "Tetapi, Hao. Tidak bisakah aku melakukan apa yang ku mau sekali ini saja? Selama dua puluh tahun, ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang. Apa menjadi egois kali ini saja juga masih menjadi sebuah kesalahan?"

Minghao menghela napasnya berat. "Menjadi egois hanya akan menyakitimu, Jun. Pada akhirnya kau akan menjadi yang paling terluka."

"Aku tidak peduli." Junhui membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah. "Aku sudah hidup dengan rasa sakit, buat apa masih memikirkan luka?"

Dan, Minghao tidak dapat menjawabnya lagi. Mungkin membiarkan Jun melakukan apa yang ia mau adalah hal yang benar. Mungkin juga tidak. Yang jelas, Minghao akan selalu ada untuk membantu Junhui menikmati detik-detik terakhirnya dengan cara yang ia suka. Minghao akan berusaha untuk membuat Junuhui tersenyum, hingga waktunya habis dan Minghao hanya dapat melihat senyuman itu dalam kenangan saja.

.

.

Besoknya, Mingyu menepati janji untuk datang menemani Junhui. Pemuda itu datang pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan tidak dengan tangan kosong. Ia membawakan dua potong roti isi yang diakuinya sebagai hasil buatannya sendiri.

Ini seperti mendapatkan _jackpot_. Junhui sebetulnya tidak pernah berharap lebih dari sekedar Mingyu menepati janjinya untuk datang. Ia bahkan tidak masalah jika Mingyu datang untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi, setelah itu pergi. Tetapi, roti isi ini betul-betul keuntungan yang sangat Junhui sukai.

Ia sangat bahagia, sebelum Minghao datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.

"Tidak! Junhui tidak boleh makan roti!"

Minghao buru-buru merebut roti isi yang hampir saja menyentuh gigi-gigi Junhui, lantas menggantinya dengan semangkuk sup. Tidak memedulikan wajah Junhui yang merengut kepadanya.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu jika Junhui tidak diperbolehkan memakan roti." Mingyu merasa menyesal. Terlebih Minghao menatapnya seakan ia baru saja berniat akan membunuh Jun.

"Jun tidak boleh memakan makanan yang sulit ditelan, karena dia mudah tersedak. Jadi lain kali, perhatikan apa yang ingin kau berikan padanya."

Minghao melirik Jun yang masih merengut, bahkan kini membuang muka darinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan lebih berhati-hati."

"Jika Jun tersedak, cepat berikan dia minum. Jika ingin mengajaknya berjalan keluar, pakaikan dia jaket yang tebal. Cuaca di luar terlalu dingin untuknya. Dan ini…" Minghao memberikan selembar kertas kepada Mingyu, dan Mingyu menyambutnya dengan dahi berkerut. "…itu adalah jadwal Jun untuk minum obat. Suster akan mengantarkannya kemari, jadi pastikan Jun tidak melewatkan obatnya. Aku harus ke kampus sekarang. Omong-omong sampai jam berapa kau bisa menemani Jun?"

Mingyu bergumam sesaat, sebelum menjawab, "Kupikir aku bisa berada disini sampai kau kembali." Ia memberikan senyumannya kepada Jun, menghilangkan rengutan di wajah Jun menjadi sebuah senyuman juga.

"Bagus. Aku akan kembali secepat yang aku bisa, agar Jun tidak terlalu merepotkanmu. Sampai nanti!"

"Baik, sampai nanti!"

Jun mulai bersuara sesaat setelah Minghao menghilang di balik pintu. "Minghao memang terlalu cerewet, jangan hiraukan dia." Katanya.

Mingyu tertawa kecil, sembari menarik kursi mendekat ke arah bangsal dan duduk disana. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru bersyukur temanmu itu memberitahukanku banyak hal, sehingga aku dapat lebih berhati-hati. Siapa tadi namanya? Mying-Hau?"

Jun tertawa. "Ming-Hao. Kau bisa menyingkatnya dengan Hao… atau Ming?"

Mingyu berdesis. "Nama Cina sangat sulit untuk dilafalkan. Aku akan berlatih agar tidak salah menyebutkan namanya nanti."

Kata-kata Mingyu membuat Jun tertawa semakin keras. Mingyu ikut tersenyum, sampai kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada mangkuk sup yang sama sekali belum disentuh oleh Jun. Kepulan asapnya bahkan sudah tidak terlihat lagi akibat terlalu lama didiamkan.

"Ayo, habiskan supnya."

Junhui menurut meski enggan kentara sekali terlihat di wajahnya. Ia meniup sup pada sendoknya yang sudah hampir mendingin, sebelum menyeruputnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika tidak boleh makan roti? Aku tidak akan memaksamu memakannya."

Junhui meletakkan sendoknya. "Habis bagaimana, kau sudah membuatkannya untukku, aku tidak mungkin menolak." Katanya dengan wajah tertekuk. "Lagipula aku sangat ingin makan roti. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakannya. Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan roti."

Mingyu menjadi merasa bersalah setelah melihat pemuda di hadapannya kini kehilangan senyumnya. Ia harus mengembalikan senyuman itu lagi. Jadi, Mingyu memutar otak.

"Ah, kalau kau memang sangat ingin memakan roti, kurasa aku dapat membuatkan _zuppa soup_ untukmu."

Junhui mengerutkan dahi. "Suu… apa?"

" _Zuppa soup_. Ada sup yang dapat dimakan bersama roti, jadi rotinya lebih lembut dan lebih mudah ditelan. Aku akan menanyakan Myung-hou apakah aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu."

"Ming-hao…" Koreksi Junhui sambil tertawa.

"Ya, apapun itu."

Junhui telah menghabiskan supnya. Ia juga telah meminum obatnya sesuai jadwal. Dan kini, mereka diliputi keheningan karena tidak memiliki ide untuk melakukan apapun.

Sampai Junhui mulai membuka suara, "Ceritakan tentangmu." Pintanya.

"Kau ingin tahu tentang apa?" Mingyu menyimpan kembali ponselnya, dan mengerahkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Junhui.

"Tentang apapun." Junhui berkata ceria. "Tentang apa yang sering kau lakukan? Apa yang membuatmu bahagia? Apa yang membuatmu kesal? Oh, apa kau juga pergi ke kampus seperti Minghao?"

"Ya, aku berkuliah di Universitas Korea, Jurusan Sains."

Junhui membesarkan bola mata. "Oh, itu tempat yang sama dengan Minghao. Aku sering diajak berkeliling kesana, tetapi kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, ya?"

Bohong sekali sebetulnya. Justru, pertama kali Junhui melihat Mingyu adalah pada saat pemuda itu sedang memberikan makanan pada seekor kucing di kampus itu, bukan saat Mingyu bertengkar dengan kekasihnya kemarin.

"Wajar saja, kampus itu sangat besar dan luas. Ada banyak mahasiswa disana, jadi kemungkinan kita untuk dapat bertemu kecil sekali."

Berarti Junhui sangat beruntung saat itu dapat melihat Mingyu. Serta, jatuh hati kepadanya.

"Satu-satunya gedung yang belum pernah kukunjung di kampus itu adalah Gedung Sains. Minghao bilang tidak semua orang diperbolehkan masuk kesana. Ada banyak penelitian dan barang ciptaan yang masih dirahasiakan."

Mingyu tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan polos dari Junhui. "Temanmu itu hanya berlebihan. Ya, sebetulnya dia tidak salah juga, sih. Tapi, tentu saja hanya sekedar melihat-lihat tidak akan menjadi masalah." Kata Mingyu. "Mau kuajak kesana jika kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit nanti?"

Junhui mengangguk terlalu cepat, sampai Mingyu tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Junhui hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk.

"Sekarang giliranmu. Ceritakan semuanya tentangmu."

"Hey, giliranmu kan masih belum selesai!"

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi sampai kau bisa dirawat di rumah sakit?"

Junhui merengut, kesal tidak dihiraukan. Tetapi, mana bisa benar-benar kesal pada Mingyu.

"Aku… terpeleset di kamar mandi dan kepalaku terbentur. Karena aku tidak sadarkan diri, jadi Minghao membawaku ke rumah sakit."

Junhui menghembuskan napas. Sampai sejauh ini, ia masih mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Apa lukanya sangat parah? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk seperti gegar otak?" Mingyu tanpa sadar memajukan badannya karena terlalu khawaitr.

"T-tidak. Dokter bilang hanya luka ringan dan akan segera sembuh setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Junhui menekan bibirnya. Kali ini ia berbohong.

Mingyu menghela napas. "Kau ini sama saja cerobohnya seperti Won… woo…"

Raut wajah Mingyu tiba-tiba menjadi mengeras, dan pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Ia menghela napas beberapa kali. Hal itu membuat dada Junhui menjadi ikutan terasa berat.

"Wonwoo… apa dia pacarmu?"

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, lantas tersenyum hambar. "Entah aku masih dapat menyebutnya sebagai pacar atau tidak. Kami bertengkar sangat hebat kemarin. Dan sampai hari ini, belum ada yang berniat untuk memperbaikinya kembali."

Junhui mengangguk. Ia melihat semuanya kemarin, dari atas atap. Hal yang kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengakhiri hidup, dan lebih memilih untuk mengejar Mingyu yang terlihat begitu sedih setelah ditinggal oleh Wonwoo. Junhui juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Tetapi Mingyu sekarang telah berada disini bersamanya. Lalu kenapa dirinya harus menyesal daripada memberikan perhatian kepada Mingyu yang jelas sangat membutuhkan itu?

Junhui mengangkat tangannya untuk menepuk pundak Mingyu beberapa kali. "Jangan sedih, Gyu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Mingyu memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Terima kasih."

Seandainya saja benar akan baik-baik saja…

.

.

Besoknya Mingyu datang kembali dengan membawa semangkuk _zuppa soup_ , setelah kemarin harus melewati perdebatan yang panjang bersama Minghao demi mendapatkan izinnya. Setidaknya usaha yang ia lakukan sepadan dengan senyuman yang ditunjukkan oleh Junhui sekarang. Pemuda itu terlihat bahagia sekali melihat _zuppa soup_ di hadapannya. Ia bahkan menjerit kecil pada suapan yang pertama.

"Mmhh~ apa mahasiswa jurusan sains memiliki kurikulum memasak? Bagaimana kau bisa membuat sup selezat ini?"

Mingyu tertawa mendengar entah pujian entah ledekan dari Junhui. "Aku hanya senang memasak. Itu saja." Jawabnya ringan.

"Seandainya saja Minghao dapat membuat sup selezat dirimu…"

Mingyu pikir kenapa tidak dia saja yang membuatkannya untuk Jun.

"Aku akan membuatkan sup yang berbeda setiap harinya untukmu selama kau berada di rumah sakit. Bagaimana? Apa ide itu tidak terlalu buruk?"

Junhui seperti tidak dapat mempercayai telinganya sendiri. Ia harus mencerna tawaran Mingyu barusan dalam beberapa detik. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

.

.

Setelah hari itu, Mingyu terus menepati janjinya. Membawakan jenis sup yang berbeda setiap hari untuk Jun. Menemaninya setiap kali ada waktu luang. Berbagi cerita, membuat Jun tertawa. Jun tidak merasakan bosan sedikit pun seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, karena ada Mingyu yang menemani.

Sampai hari ia diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit datang, Jun malah merasa gelisah daripada bahagia dapat terbebas dari ruangan berbau obat tersebut.

"Hey, tersenyumlah. Hari ini kan kau bisa kembali ke rumahmu, kenapa tidak bahagia?" Tanya Mingyu saat itu.

Junhui memaksakan sebuah senyum. Namun percuma saja, kegelisahannya tidak dapat ditutupi. "Setelah ini, apa kita tidak dapat bertemu lagi?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku pernah berjanji mengajakmu bermain ke kampusku, kan? Kita masih bisa bertemu saat itu."

"Setelah itu?"

Mingyu terdiam. Jika dipikir-pikir, rasanya hubungan mereka memang hanya sebatas rumah sakit ini saja. Tidak ada urusan baginya untuk menemui Junhui lagi setelah pemuda itu keluar dari rumah sakit. Tetapi, jika dipikir-pikirkan lagi, bukankah mereka telah menjadi teman? Maka seharusnya tidak menjadi masalah jika Mingyu ingin sering-sering menemui Jun.

"Aku bisa menemanimu jika kau mau. Kau hanya perlu menghubungiku saja."

Junhui tidak dapat lebih senang lagi dari ini. "Sungguh? Kau tidak keberatan? Aku akan sering-sering mengganggumu jika kau berkata begitu."

Mingyu terkekeh. "Tentu. Aku akan sangat senang diganggu olehmu."

Mingyu juga tidak yakin alasan apa yang membuatnya berkata demikian. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti setelah ia membiarkan hubungan mereka semakin dekat, Mingyu hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Junhui. Seperti mengambil buku yang baru, kau hanya ingin mendapatkan kisah yang baru ketika merasa bosan dengan buku yang sedang kau baca sekarang.

.

.

Junhui telah siap dengan pakaian terbaiknya. Rambut hitam legamnya telah disisir berulang kali. _Lipbalm_ demi mencegah bibirnya dari kekeringan juga telah dioleskan. Minghao sampai bosan melihat senyuman seperti anak remaja yang baru pertama kali diajak berkencan itu terpantul pada cermin.

"Nanti bibirmu bisa keram jika ditarik seperti itu terus."

Junhui mendengus. Menyipitkan matanya pada Minghao yang sedang sibuk memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam ransel, dari pantulan cermin.

"Aku tidak mau menegurmu jika bertemu di kampus nanti."

Minghao memutar bola mata saat menyampirkan ransel di bahu. "Aku bahkan tidak berharap bertemu denganmu."

Tepat pada saat itu, suara ketukan pintu terdengar, dan Junhui segera melesat untuk membukakan pintunya. Bersama Minghao yang ikut berjalan di belakang.

Junhui melongo ketika mendapati Mingyu berdiri di hadapannya sambil melambaikan tangan. Pemuda itu terlihat semakin tampan dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Belum sempat Junhui menjawab, Minghao telah berteriak di belakangnya. "Kau ingin membawa Jun dengan sepeda motor?!"

Jun memiringkan kepalanya, melihat lurus melewati bahu Mingyu. Benar juga, ada sebuah motor besar yang terparkir di halaman rumah mereka. Namun tidak seperti Minghao, Jun justru tidak sabaran ingin segera menaiki sepeda motor tersebut.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkendara dengan sepeda motor. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!"

Melihat reaksi Jun yang sudah kelewat senang, Minghao yakin Jun pasti tidak akan mau mendengarkan larangannya. Jadi, Minghao kembali lagi ke kamar mereka untuk mengambil selembar mantel bulu super hangat, lantas memakaikannya pada Jun.

"Hao, ini bahkan belum musim dingin!" Protes Jun. Berniat melepaskan mantel tersebut, namun Minghao menahannya.

"Kau akan naik motor, anginnya pasti akan kencang sekali. Bagaimana jika nanti kau kedinginan, lalu pe–" Minghao melirik Mingyu yang masih memperhatikan perdebatan mereka, sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "–bagaimana kalau kau sampai masuk angin? Kau bisa demam."

Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Minghao benar, Jun. Lagipula kau terlihat baik dengan mantel itu."

Seharusnya Minghao tahu, hanya perlu satu senyuman dan pujian dari Mingyu untuk membuat Jun menurut.

Setelah memastikan Junhui mengenakan helmnya dan duduk dengan posisi yang baik di atas sepeda motor, Minghao meninggalkan pasangan itu dan berjalan menuju halte bus. Minghao memang biasa berangkat ke kampus dengan angkutan umum.

"Pegangan, ya!"

Tidak perlu menunggu perintah yang kedua, Jun segera melingkarkan lengannya di perut Mingyu. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya kepada punggung lebar itu, menikmati waktunya melintasi jalanan bersama Mingyu dalam dekapannya. Jika bukan karena angin yang masih terasa menusuk ke kulit meski telah dilapisi mantel, Jun yakin dirinya dapat terlelap dalam kenyamanan yang menelenakannya.

Hingga mereka sampai di kampus yang menjadi destinasi tujuan mereka, Junhui menyalahkan waktu sebab bergulir terlalu cepat.

"Selamat datang di Universitas Korea!" Mingyu merentangkan tangan dan berseru.

Junhui tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Kau sudah tahu ini bukan kali pertama aku datang kemari, bukan?"

"Ah, benar juga! Kalau begitu, ayo…" Mingyu menarik tangan Junhui, lantas menautkan jari-jari mereka. Membuat Junhui terbelalak. "…akan kutunjukkan satu-satunya tempat yang belum pernah kau kunjungi!"

Junhui menurut saja kemana pun Mingyu membawanya pergi. Berjalan sambil tertunduk di belakang Mingyu akibat menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah. Menyelaraskan langkah-langkah mereka dengan bahagia. Lantas terbentur punggung Mingyu, karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah.

Junhui merasakan genggaman pada tangannya bertambah erat. Ia mengangkat kepala.

Mingyu tengah menatap tajam pada bangku taman di seberang jalan. Pada dua mahasiswa yang sedang bersenda gurau, entah menertawakan hal apa. Yang Junhui tahu pasti, arah pandangan Mingyu hanya berfokus pada satu orang saja. Pemuda manis dengan hidung mengkerut ketika sedang tertawa, Jeon Wonwoo.

Junhui ingin bertanya apakah Mingyu baik-baik saja, tapi kedahuluan dengan Mingyu yang telah kembali mengambil langkah. Kali ini lebih lebar. Dan, ketika Junhui menoleh kembali pada bangku taman itu, pandangannya justru bertabrakan dengan Wonwoo yang memperhatikan mereka. Sama tajamnya dengan tatapan Mingyu tadi.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan kembali dengan membawakan kopi panas." Kata Mingyu.

Junhui menurut dan duduk pada salah satu bangku di bawah pohon mapple yang sedang menggugurkan daun-daunnya. Sudah musim gugur, maka sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba. Jujur saja, Junhui sebetulnya membenci musim dingin. Rasanya seperti seluruh tulangnya akan rontok.

"Ini."

Secangkir kopi panas disodorkan tepat di depan hidung Junhui. Pemuda itu mendongak untuk mendapati wajah Mingyu yang masih terlihat kelam tanpa dihiasi senyumannya yang biasa. Tidak ingin berkomentar apapun, Junhui mengulurkan lengan untuk menggapai cangkir kopi.

"Awh!"

Tanpa disangka, cangkir kopi tersebut justru meluncur dari tangannya dan jatuh berhamburan. Beberapa percikannya mengenai punggungan tangan Junhui.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mingyu buru-buru meletakkan cangkir kopinya, lantas memeriksa tangan Junhui yang terluka. Namun, Junhui menarik tangannya.

"Tidak! Ini… ini bukan masalah besar."

"Tapi tanganmu terbakar. Ayo, kita obati di ruang kesehatan."

Junhui menggelengkan kepalanya kuat ketika Mingyu menarik tangannya yang tidak terluka.

"Tidak perlu, ini hanya luka kecil." Ia mengangkat punggung tangannya, lantas meniupi lukanya beberapa kali. "Nah, selesai. Sudah tidak sakit lagi."

Setelah memastikan bahwa itu memang bukanlah luka serius, Mingyu menyerah untuk membujuk Junhui mengobati lukanya. Dan, setelah memastikan Mingyu tidak berniat untuk membujuknya lagi, Junhui melirik telapak tangan kanannya yang tiba-tiba saja tidak dapat difungsikan untuk menggenggam. Perasaan cemas mulai menjalari dirinya.

"Maafkan aku. Pikiranku sedang tidak benar, hingga tanpa sadar menumpahkan cangkir kopinya." Sesal Mingyu, dengan wajah menunduk menatap ke bawah.

Ini sepenuhnya bukanlah kesalahan Mingyu. Namun, mengakui yang sesungguhnya juga bukanlah hal yang tepat. Jadi, biarkan kali ini Junhui juga ikut menganggap ini semua terjadi karena Mingyu.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

Mingyu melirik bekas tumpahan kopi yang mengotori rumput, dan tersadar bahwa kini Junhui telah kehilangan minumannya. "Ah, aku akan membelikanmu kopi yang baru."

"Tidak, tidak usah." Tolak Junhui cepat. "Kurasa… aku sedang tidak ingin minum kopi sekarang."

Mingyu menghela napas, kemudian memijit pelipis. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kehilangan selera."

Junhui terbelalak. Sekarang ia semakin merasa serba salah, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia kembali melirik jari-jarinya yang masih belum dapat digerakkan.

"Jun…" Pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatian, dan terkejut dengan pandangan Mingyu yang menatap lurus, jauh ke dalam matanya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. "…bisa bantu aku untuk melupakan Wonwoo?"

"Huh?"

Junhui pikir dirinya akan merasa senang, namun ia justru bertambah cemas. Terlebih ketika Mingyu mengambil kedua tangannya, untuk digenggam dengan erat.

"Kisahku bersama Wonwoo memang sudah seharusnya berakhir. Aku hanya ingin memulai kisah yang baru bersamamu, Jun." Tuturnya tanpa bisa Junhui hentikan. Sinar mata itu terlalu terang hingga menyilaukannya. "Izinkan aku untuk terus bersamamu… ya?"

Seandainya Mingyu tahu waktu yang Junhui miliki untuk dibagi bersamanya tidaklah banyak…

Tidak. Mingyu tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Jun. Sebelum semuanya bertambah rumit, Jun seharusnya menggeleng dan menolak pernyataan itu mentah-mentah.

Tetapi, Junhui hanyalah seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengangguk dan memberikan jawaban iya.

"Ya… Ya, tentu saja."

 _Maafkan aku karena telah memilihmu, Mingyu. Maafkan aku yang sekali lagi menjadi egois._

.

.

Hari itu Junhui diajak mengelilingi gedung jurusan sains yang terkenal paling besar dan luas. Ada banyak benda-benda sains yang tidak Junhui mengerti. Seluruh poster yang tertempel merupakan rumus-rumus rumit dan bagan-bagan aneh. Beberapa pernah Junhui temui saat masih di bangku sekolah dan beberapa lagi terasa sangat asing.

Saat mereka sedang berada di depan tabel periodik raksasa, Mingyu bertanya padanya, "Kenapa kau tidak berkuliah seperti Myungho?"

Sekarang Mingyu tidak perlu khawatir lagi salah menyebutkan nama Minghao, karena pemuda cina itu telah memberitahukan nama koreanya setelah beberapa kali mendengar Mingyu salah menyebetukan namanya.

Junhui masih mengamati beragam bentuk unsur kimia disana, dan menyempatkan sebuah senyum hambar. "Aku… tidak tertarik untuk berkuliah."

Ia sebetulnya sangat ingin merasakan bangku kuliah. Ingin merasakan rasanya stres ketika harus menghadapi ujian akhir. Ingin mendapatkan tugas yang banyak dari profesor. Tapi, apa daya. Ia telah divonis memiliki penyakit serius, tepat di saat dirinya diumumkan lulus menjadi salah satu mahasiswa jurusan seni di universitas yang sama dengan Minghao. Dan, Junhui tidak memiliki pilihan selain melepaskan mimpinya.

"Menarik sekali." Tutur Mingyu, membuat dahi Junhui mengerut. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sampai tidak ingin berkuliah?"

Junhui bergumam sesaat, sebelum menjawab asal, "Menari?"

"Hoo… jadi kau adalah seorang penari?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya menari jika mendengarkan musik yang asik." Junhui berpindah tempat menuju bandul-bandul yang bergerak seirama, dan pada benda besi yang berbentuk seperti huruf U. Junhui menunjuk benda itu. "Yang ini apa namanya? Aku seperti pernah melihatnya di buku sekolahku dulu."

"Itu garpu tala. Jika kau pernah mempelajari fisika, biasanya alat ini digunakan untuk percobaan tentang resonansi. Tentang getaran bunyi."

Mulut Junhui otomatis membentuk huruf O tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Seketika teringat bahwa dirinya dulu pernah menyukai pelajaran yang paling dihindari oleh Minghao. Junhui senang, saat-saat dimana ia dapat memarahi Minghao adalah saat ia mengajari sahabatnya itu tentang fisika.

"Aku selalu penasaran kemana benda-benda ini akan membawaku, jika aku mempelajarinya lebih jauh lagi."

Mingyu mencibir. "Kupikir penari tidak menyukai sains?"

"Kenapa tidak? Sains adalah hal yang menyenangkan."

Tiba-tiba dentuman musik pop mengalun dari ponsel Mingyu, dan menjalar memasuki telinga Junhui.

"Kenapa tidak menari? Ini adalah musik yang asik."

Junhui tertawa. Malu-malu, ia mulai menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah mengikuti alunan musik. Setelah tempo musik semakin cepat, Junhui mulai menggerakkan anggota badannya yang lain. Membuat Mingyu terpesona dengan gerakannya yang–entahlah, hanya gerakan-gerakan kecil sebetulnya, namun entah mengapa mampu menyihir Mingyu untuk tidak melepas pandangan darinya.

Junhui besyukur, selain tangan kanannya yang tidak dapat menggenggam, seluruh anggota tubuhnya masih baik-baik saja.

Junhui menarik tangan Mingyu dengan tangan kirinya, demi mengajak pemuda itu untuk menari bersama. Mingyu hanya dapat tertawa ketika tangannya digerak-gerakkan secara paksa.

"SSHHH!"

"Tolong berhenti! Ini bukan panggung pertunjukan!"

Secepat kilat Mingyu mematikan alunan musik dari ponselnya, dan membungkuk bersama Junhui untuk meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang memelototi mereka. Baik yang sedang berlalu-lalang ataupun yang sengaja duduk untuk membaca buku. Ia segera membawa Junhui menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Mahasiswa jurusan sains memang selalu serius dan sensitif. Kuharap kau dapat memakluminya." Mingyu berkata setelah merasa keberadaan mereka cukup jauh dari orang-orang yang marah memelototi.

Junhui tertawa dengan napas yang sedikit terputus akibat dibawa berlari oleh Mingyu tadi. "Apa kau sedang menceritakan tentang dirimu?" Godanya.

Kali ini Mingyu yang tertawa. "Aku adalah pengecualian. Aku bahkan tidak suka membaca buku."

Junhui terkejut sampai menutup mulutnya yang menganga. "Apa ada mahasiswa jurusan sains yang tidak suka membaca buku? Lalu bagaimana caranya kau belajar?"

"Dari mana saja. Bisa dari mengamati orang-orang di sekitar. Lagipula, ilmu sains kan sebetulnya berasal dari kehidupan sehari-hari."

Junhui tidak percaya. Semakin banyak ia mengetahui tentang Mingyu, semakin ia menganggap pemuda itu terlalu keren. Dan, semakin pula dirinya akan jatuh ke dalam hati yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia kunjungi itu.

"Ah, sebentar lagi aku ada kelas!" Seru Mingyu setelah memeriksa jam di tangannya.

Junhui mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan menunggu di kantin saja kalau begitu."

"Kenapa tidak masuk ke kelas bersamaku?"

Ini gila. Junhui pikir Mingyu adalah pemuda keren yang gila. Setelah menyalakan musik di kampus, ia kini ingin menyelundupkan orang asing ke dalam kelasnya.

"Apa boleh?"

"Profesor tidak akan tahu. Ada ratusan mahasiswa di dalam kelasnya." Junhui baru akan mencoba menimbang, dan Mingyu telah menarik tangannya untuk kembali mengajaknya berlari. "Ayo, kelas akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi!"

Apalagi yang dapat Junhui lakukan selain mengikuti kemana Mingyu melangkah?

Kelas telah dipenuhi oleh para mahasiswa ketika mereka sampai. Hanya tersisa beberapa bangku pada barisan belakang, hingga mereka tidak memiliki pilihan bangku lain. Padahal Mingyu sangat ingin mengajak Junhui duduk pada barisan di depan.

Junhui duduk pada bangku yang berada di dalam, sementara Mingyu duduk di sebelahnya. Saat akan duduk, Junhui sempat melihat kepada orang yang duduk di belakangnya. Dan, itu adalah Wonwoo. Kali ini pemuda itu mengenakan kacamata hingga mempertajam pandangannya.

Junhui menundukkan kepala dan buru-buru duduk. Ia melirik ke samping. Mingyu masih terlihat biasa. Sepertinya masih belum mengetahui keberadaan Wonwoo.

"Oh, iya! Kau membutuhkan buku dan pulpen agar lebih terlihat seperti mahasiswa." Kata Mingyu, sebelum pemuda itu berbalik untuk mengambil buku dan pulpen pada ranselnya. "Sebentar ya, aku ambilkan."

"Apa bangku ini kosong?"

Mingyu mendongak untuk memeriksa pemilik suara berat yang terdengar dari arah belakang bangkunya. Sialnya, tatapannya bertabrakan langsung dengan mata Wonwoo yang menatapnya dingin. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Wonwoo. Choi Seungcheol. Kakak tingkat yang pernah menyukai Wonwoo sejak masa orientasi mereka. Pemuda yang sama yang membuat Wonwoo tertawa saat berada di bangku taman tadi.

"Ya, sunbae bisa duduk disini."

Wonwoo mengatakannya bertepatan dengan Mingyu yang membalikkan badan bersama dua buah buku dan pulpen. Mingyu tidak pernah suka melihat Wonwoo berdekatan dengan Seungcheol. Kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, sampai tanpa sadar kedua tangannya terkepal. Lalu, sebuah tangan hangat melingkupi kepalan tangannya. Ia mengangkat kepala.

Tentu saja, ada Junhui yang kini bersamanya. Untuk apa dirinya merasa cemas?

Senyuman Junhui rasanya cukup ampuh untuk menormalkan detak jantung serta desiran darahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi tidak terkendali. Ia merasa lebih nyaman sekarang.

"Profesornya sudah datang." Junhui berkata sambil tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengambil buku dan sebuah pulpen milik Mingyu.

Meski tahu tangan kanannya tidak dapat difungsikan, Junhui terpaksa menulis dengan tangan kirinya.

Selama kelas berlangsung, Mingyu tidak berkomentar apapun. Tidak berkomentar tentang Junhui yang begitu bersemangat mendengarkan penjelasan dari professor. Tentang Junhui yang tiba-tiba menjadi kidal. Ia juga tidak berkomentar ketika mendapati tulisan Junhui begitu berantakan dan tidak teratur.

Mingyu sadar ada sesuatu yang salah, namun ia tidak ingin memulai untuk bertanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu saat dimana Junhui akan memberitahunya.

-TBC-

Review juseyooo :3


End file.
